rpg_mofandomcom-20200222-history
Woodcutting
See also: Woodcutting Guide ''and Woodcutting Guild'' Woodcutting is a skill that allows the player to chop different trees to acquire logs for use in Forging and Carpentry. Woodcutting is initially taught during the game Tutorial where the player will receive a starter axe and can be a useful source of income for new players. As the player progresses through the Woodcutting levels, more trees become available to chop and a more advanced axe may be required. The following table describes the available trees, their drops and required tools. NOTE: As the drop rate of the logs Fir through Willow goes up the drop rate of the extra item goes down. Each extra level above base rate gives +1% success rate for logs only. *Drop rate goes down as Woodcutting skill goes up **Drop rate remains the same. To increase Woodcutting skill, statistically the best Tree to chop per level is: *1-4: Fir *5-9: Cactus *10-19: Oak *20-52: Willow *53-54: Spirit *55-80: Blue Palm *80+: Magic Oak #Note: Experience/Minute at level 80 is the same for Magic Oaks and Blue Palm. #Note: At level 135, the maximum experience per minute (1650) will be reached, as Magic Oak will have a 100% success rate. Log Types and Locations Here is a list showing type of wood, base skill level required to cut it, experience gained for each log cut, base success rate (percent), and approximate coin yield. Every level gives an extra 1% chance to cut after the required base level. These prices are based on player market ranges, not the NPC vendor prices. * Fir lvl 1 - 5 xp 25% 25 coins * Cactus lvl 5 - 8 xp 30% 40-50 coins * Oak lvl 10 - 13 xp 25% 80-100 coins * Willow lvl 20 - 18 xp 30% 350-450 coins * Maple lvl 35 - 23 xp 30% 500 coins * Spirit lvl 45 - 30 xp 30% 400-450 coins * Blue Palm lvl 55 - 45 xp 30% 650-700 coins * Magic Oak lvl 65 - 55 xp 30% 700-750 coins ______________________________________________________________________________ Recommended Cuts Per Level The wood you choose to cut will depend on your personal goals, of course. If you are working on carpentry you will want to cut the wood that will advance your skill at the appropriate carpentry level. If your defense level is low you will want to delay cutting the higher-level woods until you can navigate enemies without dying, or convince someone with higher combat skills to clear the path for you. Here are some considerations at different woodcutting skill levels: Lvl 1-44: Cut the highest-level wood you can for your skill level. Trees are easily accessible for the most part, and require no encounters with enemies. Lvl 45-54: Cut spirit logs if your defense is 45 or higher. Lvl 55-64: Cut blue palm logs if your defense is 65 or higher. You get a major boost in experience compared to spirit trees, and the price is excellent, but you need to be able to survive the trip to and from the trees. Lvl 65 and Higher: You can cut magic oak at this level, however there are big drawbacks. All magic oak is guarded by Barbarian Shamans in Cesis. Even if your defense is high enough for these encounters, the hassle factor is greatly increased. If you wear heavy armor it reduces your log carrying capacity. The increase in experience is negligible considering the drawbacks. However if you are adamant about building magic oak house and furniture and you are able and willing to deal with the costs involved, have at it! P.S. However, if all you need - up your woodcutting lvl better exp/hout until lvl 86 is Willow tree. From lvl 86 to 126 - Blue Palm. From lvl 126 - Magic Oak Tree (based on exp calculation) ____________________________________________________________________________ Tree Locations * Fir tree All around Dorpat. The closest ones to the chest are just outside Dorpat Town and just outside Dorpat Outpost. ____________________________________________________________________________ * Cactus All around Reval. There are two close to the entrance to Reval Town with no mobs nearby. ____________________________________________________________________________ * Oak Dorpat. The closest tree is near the skeleton mine between Dorpat Town and the second chest in Dorpat Outpost to the east of Dorpat Town - use the outpost chest. ____________________________________________________________________________ * Willow Top right (northeast) corner of Dorpat. Use the Dorpat Outpost chest, since it is just a bit south of the trees. ____________________________________________________________________________ * Maple Reval and Cesis. There are two near the Reval snake maze (Near Desert Runners that are CL 30, so if you are CL 50 you can easily run past without aggro, do not go too far toward the Cyclops Knights that are CL 97), and one just a little southeast of Cesis town near the river that you can get to by dancing carefully around the Grass Snakes. ____________________________________________________________________________ * Spirit The Walco entrance is at the top right (northeast) corner of Dorpat. You will need defense level of around 45 or higher to get past one Shadow Ghost (Level 45, so CL 65 will not aggro) near the Walco entrance. ____________________________________________________________________________ * Blue palm Cesis, on the left (west) coast. The linked map shows a route from Cesis Town that requires encounters with snakes and dragons. This is no longer the best route. There is a more southerly route that requires passing one Baby Emerald Dragon (Level 80) and dodging lots of other mobs. If you have defense level of around 65 or higher you will most likely be able to get past the one dragon safely. ____________________________________________________________________________ * Magic Oak These trees are in various places around Cesis. All magic oak trees are in walled compounds guarded by Barbarian Shaman. The easiest ones to get to are the ones just a little southeast from the maple i told you about. Go the way of the maple but then go a little further down. you will then get to a Baby Emerald Dragon lvl 80 by a river passage way and right on the other side is another dragon after that go east til you get to the opening in the fence and go in. from there you will have to get past 4 Barbarian Shaman lvl (100). i recommend you use a teleport scroll to get back and have around 60 defense if you are going to go unarmored. ____________________________________________________________________________ Category:Skills Category:Woodcutting